codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:My Wunderwaffle iz missin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 17:03, August 8, 2010 PMG for LANCER How would you like me to look at every character entry for your fanfic, and make pictures of the weapons on PMG? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 02:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Protection Done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I will do that. By the way, this is me, I'm having problems with my account. What is the link? 22:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Page When is my character having his bio page and make people suprised with a Brazilian-Russian? MatheusBond 22:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Task force 145 Can you please put a role and faction and if you will let other people kill you off i didnt put that till later so its ok you didnt have it at first LANCER Can I use your LANCER Project for my guy, Codename: CASTLE a.k.a. Lieutenant Eric Thake? Thanks.Death will follow you...but you can survive 23:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Just any. I meant like let my guy be involved in LANCER.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship You can request it, but I can't guarantee you will get it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandals? Yeah, LilWarlord. I already warned him, as i caught him altering "The Lost Nuke" (Is is just me or does every vandal I catch vandalize the Lost Nuke? Poor Rampantlion), making the same changes, replacing a few characters with his. If he keeps this up, i will report him to COD4. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) HMM When will I become a character...--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 19:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Please? Can I return in your fanfiction story please? It's very intersesting and still am reading it... Thanks, Price25}} 02:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks again. You could be a writer... you're very good at writing stories... [[User:Price25|Price25 02:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You You have two amazing stories and have captured Dare exactly as I did. Thank you for being so epic. Thank You You have two amazing stories and have captured Dare exactly as I did. Thank you for being so epic.[[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 00:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Added a character........ I added it to the signup page for the Lancer's prequel. He's a Black Fang Terrorist. -MerchantofDeath 23:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Urban Warfare Hey dude, I just wanted to point out one thing about the fanfic, everything not military is sort of meant to be home made and impromptu, If you could make the guerilla equipment sound less advanced when you write, that would be great. Thanks. Delta 4-7 01:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) CVF I am accepting you into the counter-vandalism force. Sorry it took so long to reply (Nearly 2 months!), but i have returned. Be sure to check out MAC-V-SOG, my latest fanfic. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 01:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey..... Did anyone ever tell you that your awesome at writing? :D -MerchantofDeath 02:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I also wanted to ask if you could add a rival to the LANCERS, like maybe a Chinese or Russia kind of team? -MerchantofDeath 01:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) How are my Russia and EU articles? -MerchantofDeath 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Waffle I put up Chapter 2 of the FF, with your character in it. Before you ask, your character uses a CAR-15 in the level. This is because your chosen weapon, the AUG Prototype, didn't exist in 1968, not even a Prototype. Designing of the gun started in the 70's, so until then, I will have your character use a CAR-15. He can still keep his crossbow, however. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The hell? Dude, the "russian" holding Landon hostage in deniable Ops is actually my character, Austin. He saw Sorren's rogue fishbed destroy the fighters and ripple the bomber, and made it to the wreck first, and took the file first, which is why Sorrens and the CIA team couldn't find it. He only spoke russian because Wilson, Landon, and the CIA team were dressed as KGB. Are you that simple-minded to not put 2 and 2 together? I had a cool way to introduce my character to the rest of the team, and it is ruined. I now have to either complain to MoD, or spend hours trying to think of another ingenuine meeting thingy. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 12:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey It WAS delta, so I am sorry for blaming you. Anyway, is Jake Smitty in LANCER Project 2, or Lancer project 3, for that matter? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Under authorization from Merchant I am going to rewrite the whole "Crash Site" chapter, I wanted to give you a heads up so you can alter the subsequent chapters to fit the rewritten one if you want. Delta 4-7 03:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you a question? Have you ever played Splinter Cell before? If you have, you want to make a story/article on my wiki? http://splintercellfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Splinter_Cell_FanFiction_Wiki -MerchantofDeath 01:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I might have to do it tommorow though, because my mind is mush right now. -MerchantofDeath 02:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) New LANCERS ideas/pics Here are some Pics....... Unfortunately, it seems that I cannot add all of the pics on here right now. Just check the recent pictures for my ideas for the LANCERS Plus, I think you can also make spinoffs off the LANCERS. Like you can get off the whole Russian invasion entirely, and just have the LANCERS fight terrorists; or something like that. -MerchantofDeath 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me just say your welcome right now, because these pictures are FUCKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' '-'''MerchantofDeath 03:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Character loan Hey dude, I've found myself a little bit short of characters, so I was thinking of asking you if I can pull out a couple of characters from the first Lancer Project Fanfic. Floody 16 own's you 20:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) My 2nd Character Will I ever see Alexei in Abducted? I remember signing up Darius the F22 pilot in NATO's Downfall and I never saw him. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 23:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I bet you feel guilty now, don't cha, b*tch? (Sorry, left my smart-ass cap on too long. What I meant to say was, "I guess that's okay.")Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ALEXEI GIRASEV alexei1.jpg alexei2.jpg Alexei3.jpg Alexei4.jpg|LOL his hand's in the magazine Hey, in order to REMIND you about Alexei (Aren't I being paranoid?), I went into a private match, then theater mode and took a few pictures of what Alexei looks like. (In the story I have for him, these pictures were taken during his training, and he looks a little older now than he did back then. He's been with the Russian Army for 4 years.) --Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 15:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking off pulling out.... *Major General Randolph *Sargh Higgins *Joel Jackson *Scott Petterson Most of them had insignificant parts on the LANCER Project, so this might be their big one. Floody 16 own's you 18:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL I finished writing Kid SEAL. Help spread the word around this wiki and the COD wiki. (I'm trying to get attention, aren't I a bastard?) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) That's a yes or a no? Floody 16 own's you 03:59, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ¿¿¿¿???? Thank you!! Floody 16 own's you 18:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) MAC-V-SOG Characters I am changing the thing so that you can choose 3 black ops models for your character in my Black Ops fanfic: One Jungle (SOG/NVA) model, one arctic model (BO/Spetsnaz Arctic), and one urban model (BO/Spetsnaz Urban or OP40/Tropas). Please choose for your characters, so I can get pictues of them! I get pictures by making a class based on your character and then going and playing around with them in a recorded private match, then taking screenshots of them in theater. It works out awesomely. Bumblebeeprime09 (Talk) 17:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the Tier 1 characters (No, I don't mean Rabbit from MoH) File:BBP.pngFile:Talk.png 21:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) A LANCER's Christmas Story 76.92.216.64 Should he have been editing it? Seijana 21:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah I see Seijana 02:05, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you think of a name for some terrorist organiztion/Gang group? Something like Black Fang (Which I am not taking for the lone reason that it's being used already. Also, REMEMBER ALEXEI GIRASEV. '''Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 18:16, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Kid SEAL Could you please submit a picture of your character? You don't need to take a picture of yourself, you can do what the people who DO have a character did, used some kid from a movie (EX. I used a pic of Frankie Muniz, AMR used a pic of Alex Rider whoever plays him), or a kid from a video game (EX. Pillsbury used Ellis from the L4D Series). Please do this and thank you. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 19:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Urban Warfare question Did your character stick his knife into Andrei's neck, or is it another character? -MerchantofDeath 00:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I choose....uh..........DOUBLE RAINBOW GUY!!! :P -MerchantofDeath 00:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What does this mean? :P Well, I was wondering if we could do this whole epic action scene, in which we both die when I call in the Fuel Air Bomb. How does that sound? Or do you think we should do something else, because I don't mind. -MerchantofDeath 01:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sweet :D -MerchantofDeath 01:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Force Multiplier questions How does it look so far? Is my story interesting? Is there anything I should fix? -MerchantofDeath 01:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And you can write some sections, but we might have to exchange ideas first. Plus, I'm going to be off here for about three days after today. -MerchantofDeath 00:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Are you writing Abducted again? If so, then REMEMBER ALEXEI GIRASEV. Also, I finished chapter 9 of Kid SEAL: Survival. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 00:26, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, believe me, he will. :) Check out Ikin's talk on the CoD wiki and see what I posted. Then look at her response. I LMFAOed at this. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 02:05, January 9, 2011 (UTC) WAFFLE!! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR YOU ARE IN HUGE TROUBLE!!! Can you give me a picture I can use for Jun in Kid SEAL? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 23:43, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I finished Kid SEAL 2, and I left a nice little surprise for you at the end. :) Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 01:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow. He looks kind of... ...old. Is it from TRON? Because it also looks futuristic. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 12:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) -_- Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 15:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) AWESOME IDEA!!!!!! #1 AND #2 1. Hey, I was thinking of letting you write a couple chapters on my "Force Multiplier" fanfic/roleplay. I was thinking of having Bumble's character assaisinate some important figure in the Russian Federation ( like the Prime Minister, for example), and then adding some more sections about training. 2. Two words. Post-Apocalptic Cod Roleplay. Sounds awesome, right? I'm going to make the sign up soon, and I just wanted to ask if you would want to help -MerchantofDeath 22:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) -MerchantofDeath 22:52, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Sickness is Spreading... Aye, you seem to have a case of firearm unintelligence: #"One crook managed to kill a Russian and used his P90 to kill three more." - The P90 is actually used by US forces. Russia does not, and never has, used the P90. #"Vector and Wildcard looked up to see several Spetsnaz Officers with AK-74Us." - AK'S'-74u. #"He waited in the shadows with a handful of Semtex Grenades." - Semtex is more like an AT weapon. If it was thrown, and it would be sticky, then it would be stuck to your hand. #"Over the course, he had aquired a TAR 21 with a Red Dot Sight and a Scoped PSG1..." - Russians do not use either weapon. #"It fell to the ground and Butch put his Model 1887 to the mask and fired point blank, killing it." - A spec ops guy with a prototype for a future soldier's armor has a 120 year old shotgun. Really? #"...A BMP and two dozen Russians as well as another Russian... He carried an MP5K with one hand and a Riot Shield in the other." - Russians do not use MP5Ks. #"Prowler and his friend Jessup Grogan stood there with Prowler's smoking Javelin and Grogan's RPD." - You seriously think an american would use a russian weapon? Let alone an RPD? #"Cherry 23, get to your helicopter, possible Hind approaching..." - The US would not use the word, 'Cherry'. It's common sense. #"The Spetsnaz foot soldiers and nine of the officers..." - Spetsnaz = special forces. Russian Army = Regular soldiers. #"Butch nodded and pulled out his twin G18s and put a round in his head." - You do not automatically pull out a second G18 just because you decided to pull out the first. For that matter, why does he have 2''' G18s? #"Spetsnaz attempted to shoot them down with SAMs and T-72s..." - 3 problems. First, Russians no longer use the T-72. Second, you used Spetsnaz again. Third, the idea of a cave under Venice is absurd. If it even exists, it would be flooded. #"...and had two mounted RPDs on the side" - Not even Russians still use the RPD. MAYBE terrorists. #Russians do not use the AK-47 anymore. This mistake happened too many times for me to provide an example. #"Basilisk Four threaded a silencer on his WA2000..." - There are 15 WA2000s in the US. I doubt that anyone would sell theirs unless they were being offered a lot of money. A LOT. #(From the AR list on COD: PL) "...M16A4... ...C7A1..." - They are very similar, if not the same. #(From the Handgun list on COD:PL) "...M9... ...92FS..." - They are the same gun. The M9 is just the designation for the 92FS in the US Military. I may be Obsessive Compulsive, but I still do not like firearm ignorance. No, wait, I hate it. 22:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I hope you mean YOUR firearm ignorance. I understand that it is non-canon, which is why I didn't say that the Mi-42, Rave, CHAOS bomb, F15SE, etc. were mistakes. Just because the Russians use a gun in MW2, doesn't mean they would use it IRL. In fact, there aren't any guns in MW2 the russians would really use at that time, except the PP2000, which is incorrectly depicted as a Machine pistol. And yes, I have a deep hatred for those who think more than 43.639189698347301555856336576356349545834534653% of MW2 is correct. 23:01, January 28, 2011 (UTC) HEER An awesome chopper to feed your aircraft addiction. Did I mention I had to fly 25 miles away from your flagship to deliver it? >:D 01:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I have a huge collection of aircraft. I will post it on my user page shortly. 18:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Instability I haven't really read the LANCER series yet, it looks good though. But what I wanted to ask is, where the hell is Maui? If Wildcard is there, surely it has to be SOMEWHERE on the planet. Seijana 01:51, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Waffle (Cue dramatic speech) Please, let me ask you. How loyal are you to your cause? How willing are you to stay by your comrade's side in the face of death? How willing are you to stand by your friend in the face of death? (End dramatic speech) This is kinda for a plot in an upcoming FF. BTW, welcome back, I just got back from a long absence as well. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 11:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but I was actually asking you that question. I need to know. Seriously. Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:56, June 7, 2011 (UTC) One other question: Who do you value more: Friends or Family? Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 11:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Last Question: Would you abandon your friends to save your family? Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 11:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey You want to design planes when you grow up? That's AWESOME. I'm actually planning on being a pilot myself when I grow up. Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 23:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I could fly the planes you design! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME Bumblebeeprime09 |''' This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, it better fucking work. If it malfunctions in any way, I sue. And you should instead design the US's next Stealth Bomber. Give it some rear-facing missiles to defeat enemy aircraft and SAM missiles. That would be FUCKIN AWESOME Bumblebeeprime09 '''| This is Bravo Papa Nine, over. 00:53, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Did you place any SOS calls to admins? I know Cod4 blocked all non admins but that can't stay forever. Delta 4-7 20:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) WAFFLE I have a question. How does the FanFiction.net site work? Is it easy, or is it hard? I'm thinking of making an account. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 01:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 20:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for submitting your character! Character *Name: Finn Rodriguez *Gender: Male *Nationality: U.S. (Puerto Rico) *Role: Pilot (Flies a modified Kamov Ka-50 'Black Shark') *Weapons: S-8 Unguided Rockets, AS-21 'Kappa' Torpedoes, Depth Charges, GSh-23 Autocannon *Date and Place of Birth: March 15, 1980, in San Juan, Puerto Rico *Height and Weight: 5'8", 155 lbs. Before you ask, I chose the Ka-50 because it's a Co-Axial Rotor Helicopter, and therefore more suited for use on the decks of ships, such as the Defiant. ''Besides, it's cool. Also, one other thing. The Ka-50 is a one-seater attack helicopter, so there's no gunner. 22:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Haha. At least you have some airborne firepower now. :D 02:14, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Category Pages I couldn't help but eavesdrop on overhear your predicament. To create a category page, I think you have to put Category:(pagenamehere). Another thing you can do is just type the name of the not-yet-created category into the category bar at the bottom of a page, click the link, and create the page. 01:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Creating category pages It's fine; I would be glad to help :D Okay there are two ways to do this: *You can click on the "Create A Page" button. From there, you type in "Category:categoryname". I forget if you put a space in between the colon and the category name, though... *Another way is to edit a page and add a non-existent category name. When you're done editing the page, click the category, which will most likely be red because it doesn't exist. Clicking on it will prompt you to create the page. I hope that helped. If you have any more questions, just ask any admins or b'crats. 'EternalBlaze''' 13:12, February 24, 2012 (UTC) WAFFLE HAI 01:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Task Force 145 huh awsome Dat Picture Is the USS Missouri, BB-63. Do I get a cookie? 21:46, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Chocolate Chip pls :D 00:46, August 15, 2012 (UTC)